


Eruri Week 2017

by Rory_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2017, Eruriweek, M/M, Smoking, Titanwin, dorkwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Ackerman/pseuds/Rory_Ackerman
Summary: This is my contribution to Eruriweek 2017.(I didn't complete the prompts in time but I will write them all eventually.)The prompts are:Jul 31: Titanwin || Reincarnation AUAug 1: Tea || Childhood AUAug 2: Flirting || Highschool AUAug 3: Kisses || Modern AUAug 4: “I love you” || Era AUAug 5: Praise & Worship || Cop AUAug 6: Wedding & Honeymoon || Omegaverse AU





	1. Titanwin

**Author's Note:**

> We're starting off with a really short drabble fic, but longer ones are to come as long as I find the motivation to write. Anyway, please enjoy!
> 
> ~Rory A.

It was unlike anything Levi had ever seen. The new holder of the colossal titan.

Scouts all around him were running for cover, trying to protect themselves from the incredibly hot steam emitting from the titan’s body. 

“Captain!” Someone yelled at him over the uproar, “You need to move, it’s not safe! He’s clearly lost control!”

Levi didn’t move a muscle, his eyes still fixated on the giant.

“Levi!”, he vaguely registered Hanji’s screech, “Run!”

Levi was frozen. Not out of fear, but out of amazement. He was truly beautiful. Up until now, Levi’s first thought whenever he would see a titan was  _ disgust. _ This was different, he could see  _ his  _ features on the creature. His nose, his jaw, his eyes… and even his goddamn eyebrows. The mass of people running past him was almost gone, and he was left alone to stand in the middle of the field. They were in the mountains, far away from the nearest village just in case. In case he would lose control like Eren did back when he first started practicing. It started to seem like a good idea. He wasn’t in total control of the titan. 

The steam was everywhere and Levi was starting to sweat. He had to move. He had to stop the situation from escalating.

Levi bent down to ready himself, leaning his weight forward and fired his grapple hooks.

He was being scorched.

Levi flew through the steam, ignoring the stinging on his skin and rounded the titan. He fired his grapples again and surged right next to the titan’s feet, slashing through its ankles. Next fly by came with an impossibly deep slash to the back of its knees, bringing the sixty-meter titan to the ground. The impact send a rush of air and dirt flying everywhere, filling Levi's lungs and causing him to burst into a violent coughing fit.

As soon as he was able to breathe again, he grappled to the back of the fallen titans neck. It was still emitting steam, but the temperature had cooled down enough for Levi to be able to stand on its skin without being fried like an egg. He went straight for the nape, cutting two clean and deep cuts. He tore the nape open to find what he was looking for.

Erwin.

Levi saw his back, parts of him fusing with the titan’s body, making them one. He steadied his feet and slid his hands under Erwin’s arms and pulled. Tendons snapped as Erwin’s body was freed. His skin burning up and heart beating fast against Levi’s touch.

As his face was hit with fresh air, Erwin drew in a ragged breath.

A moment later, “Levi...”, his eyes weren’t even open yet, but he knew who the arms around him belonged to.

“Yeah”, Levi relaxed, deeming Erwin alright.

Erwin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Levi, “So.. how did I do?”

Levi let out a small laugh, “You almost burned half of the corps to cinder.”

Erwin’s mouth formed a lazy grin, “Sounds like a quite the successful first try then.”

“Absolutely.”


	2. Childhood AU

“Erwin dear, move along.”

Erwin looked ahead to meet his mother’s gaze. She’d stopped a few feet ahead of him after noticing Erwin falling behind.

“But mother, look!” he pointed a chubby finger toward the display window of Sinas old time candy shop. “Can we please go in?”

His mother thought for a moment. She was a beautiful and still young. Her long blonde hair flowing down and shining slightly against her long white sundress. It wasn’t very warm outside, so she had a light grey knitted cardigan covering her arms and warm woolen stockings hidden underneath the hem of the dress.

Erwin was well dressed for the cool air as well, he wore long pants and a woolen sweater with a nice looking vest over it. He had a thin overcoat with him, but he carried it over his arm since he didn’t really need it.

“Alright. We have time, your father isn’t expecting us home yet”, she smiled.

Erwin beamed back and hopped on the small porch leading into the store. When inside, his eyes blew wide in amazement. It was truly a child’s dream. 

He could have spent ages going through all the different kinds of candy, but he spared his mother of having to wait so long and chose what he wanted pretty fast. He paid the small pouch of sweets with his own money and smiled brightly at the shopkeeper when she offered him a free sample of chocolate.

A wonderful taste in his mouth and a bag in his hand they left the shop.

“Can I go by the library? I finished my book last night.”

“Are you sure you know the way home yourself honey?”

Erwin was sure, “Yes.”

She couldn’t say no to him, “Alright then, don’t be long or I’ll send a search party.”

“I won’t. Thank you mother!” Erwin hollered over his shoulder as he half ran toward the library.

 

Erwin made his way through the shortcuts and narrow alleyways he had discovered to make the trip shorter. He wanted to be back before nightfall to be able to enjoy a new book and his sweets before going to bed. As he turned a corner to another alley, he spotted a figure. It was small and huddled into a corner formed by a brick wall of a building and a large trash bin.

“Hello?” Erwin tried.

The figure moved and Erwin could see it was a person. There was no answer so Erwin moved closer. He carefully made his way to stand a few feet from the figure. By now Erwin could see he was a child like him, maybe a few years younger. He was sitting on the ground, legs flush against his chest, thin arms wrapped around them tightly and head resting against his knees. Long jet black hair contrasting against the almost white appearance of his skin.

“Are you alright?” Erwin crouched down in front of him.

The boy lifted his face to look at Erwin. His silver eyes focused on Erwin's blue ones. Still no answer.

Erwin tried a friendly smile, “My name is Erwin. What is yours?”

The boy kept his stare, not wavering once. He seemed to think whether Erwin was someone he should reveal his name to. A moment later, “Levi.”

Erwin observed him. He was wearing loose fitting pants, a long sleeved shirt made from a cheap and thin material, brittle socks and no shoes. His eyes were sunken in, face pale and showing signs of malnutrition. His hair was long and covering parts of his face. He looked poor and in need of food, but he was clean, which made Erwin assume he wasn’t homeless.

“Where do you live?”

Levi looked down and lifted a finger to point at the other side of the alleyway.

Erwin’s eyes followed his finger and he saw a door near them, “Oh, why aren’t you inside? It’s getting cold out here.”

“Mother is working, she said to stay out until she was finished.” He spoke in a quiet voice.

Erwin was confused, “Why-” 

He trailed off upon hearing noises from behind the door. Obscene and lewd language from a man’s mouth and downright pathetic whimpers from a woman. Erwin knew what it meant. Though he was young, he had come to know of the many ways some of the less fortunate people earned a living. It wasn’t glamorous, but it was life.

Erwin wanted to direct Levi’s thoughts away from the noise, “You must be cold, here”, he took the coat from his arm and moved closer to the boy in order to place it on his shoulders. “You can keep it, It’s beginning to be too small for me.”

Levi’s fingers found the collar of the jacket and he subtly pulled it tighter on him, “Thank you.”

Erwin smiled in response. He wanted to do something else for Levi. He liked the boy, wanted him to be more comfortable. “Is your mother nice to you?”

Levi nodded, “She says she does this for me. I want her to stop but she won’t. She is always left hurting after the men come here.”

Erwin felt sorry for him, he’d never thought how good his life had been until now. Then he had a thought, “Take these”, Erwin took the small pouch of sweets and offered it to Levi, “Share it with your mother to make her feel better.”

Levi blinked, “Why are you being nice to me? You don’t know me.”

“I’d like to.” Erwin nodded toward the pouch, “Take it.”

Levi warily extended his arm and took the sweets, “Thank you, Erwin”, an almost unnoticeable smile tugged the corner of Levi’s mouth. 

“You’re welcome, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I had an idea which combined the prompts tea and childhood, but I thought it worked better this way. ^^
> 
> Thx for reading! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	3. Flirting || Highschool AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new one. This is the most I've ever fallen behind on something like this ^^;

Levi was fuming. His idiot tolerance was running out. Some fucknut had had the audacity to bug him all day. In every class, a note had been slipped to his table. Every time it was a different person, but the sender was the same every time, E.

Levi less than impressed. The notes varied from: ‘You look nice’, to ‘You are the most gorgeous and brilliant man to ever walk on this earth’. All written in neat cursive and signed with the same, offending, E.  _ Who the fuck did this? Did they escape from elementary school? _

His day was finally ending, and Levi couldn’t be happier about it. He could finally go home and forget about this hellhole for two whole days. Weekends were too short. Levi opened his locker to retrieve his leather jacket and leave, but upon opening the creaky metal door, he finally snapped.

“Okay, who the fuck?!” Levi yelled, multiple heads turning toward him in the hallway, He took the piece of paper from the bottom of the locker and looked around “Which one of you fuckers did this?!” His voice was rising in volume.

After he heard no confessions, he turned his gaze back to the offending piece of paper, slightly crumpled in his hand. He opened the fold and read two lines, ‘Meet me in the courtyard. I’ll join you in the smoke shed. -E’.

That was it. Somebody was fucking with him and he was going to put them to their place.

Levi had earned himself quite a reputation at school. He wore all black every day, skinny jeans, combat boots, a black tee or a tank top and his leather jacket. He had a respectful number of piercings on his face – and other places – and a quite large tattoo on his shoulder, extending down to his elbow and disappearing inside his shirt. He also smoked. And he was annoyed at the fact that the note maniac knew he was going to the shed anyway.

Aside all that, Levi wasn’t a bad person. He just looked the part. He did own a foul mouth but that was the extent of his ‘bad boy’ nature. He was also extremely gay, never having even the slightest interest in girls, and too self conscious to approach any guy. He was an introvert, and keeping to himself was a way to feel safe and relaxed. 

Levi contemplated on just skipping the sig, but he really, really needed one. All his cigarettes were hidden in the smoke shed, since campus grounds didn’t allow students under 18 to carry them. If he were to get caught, he’d get kicked out.  _ Just a few more months _ , he told himself, he was annoyingly close to being 18.

He gave up, his need for a smoke taking over. He slammed the locker closed with more force than necessary and stalked to the front doors, still seething.

The ‘smoke shed’ was a name given to a cote near the edge of the campus grounds. It was essentially a place where first and second year students came to smoke and stored their cigarrest at until they turned eighteen.

Levi walked to the cote and looked inside. Empty.  _ Fucking yes. _ Levi slipped inside and went to the wooden crate at the corner. He lifted the lid and started going through the dozens of plastic bags. If somebody who didn’t know better looked into the crate, it looked like just a pile of small trash bags. But Levi knew that each of them differed from one another somehow (like color of the bag, material, what it was tied up with etc.). Levi found his – a black bag with a white rubber band – and opened it. He still had a few packs. He took one out and fished a cigarette between his fingers, then dug through the bag for his lighter. Once he had both, he stuck the rest of the pack into his pocket and dropped the plastic bag on top of the crate to wait for when he was done. He turned for the opening of the cot, but his way was blocked.

There was a man in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame, “Hi.”

Levi put two and two together, “It was you.”

“Huh?”

“The fucking notes.”

“Ah, oh yes, that was me”, he smiled.

Levi observed the stranger. The man was tall, annoyingly tall, and blonde. He wore black dress slacks and a white button up shirt.  _ Who the fuck dresses like that in high school? _

“Why?” He spat out.

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, “I, uhh.. I’ve never been that good at approaching people. To be honest I’m shitting myself right now trying to think of something to say.” He chuckled nervously.

“You wanted to talk with me? Why not do it like a normal fucking person?”

The man shifted his weight from one foot to another, “I was too nervous to do it infront of other people. You see, I have anxiety and a crippling fear of rejection.”

“So the usual.”

The blonde looked at Levi, seemingly taken aback by Levi’s ditto.

Levi took pity on the poor guy, “Well you know my name, It was on those creepy notes. I assume you’re E?”

“Yes, Erwin Smith.”

“Well Erwin Smith, I want you to answer me honestly on one question.”

Erwin nodded.

“Did you, or did you not”, Levi paused for dramatic effect, “Escape from kindergarten and steal your dad's work clothes?”

Erwin laughed, “I did not. I’m a senior.”

“So you’re eighteen?”

“Nineteen as of last friday.”

“You smoke?”

“I.. Yes.”

“Then why’d you come here?”

“Because I knew you would need to come here.”

“Stalker.”

“Kinda yes.”

Levi noticed a tiny smirk making its way on his lips, “You want a cig?”

Erwin looked up hesitating for a second, “Okay.”

Levi took the carton he’d stuffed into his pocket a moment earlier and flipped the top, offering it to the blonde like a challenge.

Erwin hesitated again but reached for one, then looked at it like it was something extremely complicated.

Levi cleared his throat making Erwin jump a bit, “I assume you want light?”

“A- Yes!” Erwin said it like hed just figured out how the thing works.

Levi took his lighter out and ignited it. Erwin held the cigarette over the flame and Levi was about to burst out laughing, “I thought you smoked, put the damn thing on your lips first.”

Erwin realized his error and blushed slightly, “I knew that, I just wanted to see if you did.”

“You are seven.”

Erwin smiled and bent down over the flame.

Levi observed as the man straightened himself and tried to breathe in. He did it very shallowly and blew out right away, looking victorious, “Easy.”

“You’re not doing it right.”

“Is there a wrong way to smoke?” Erwin looked amused.

“Yes and you just did it.” Levi stuck his thumbs through the belt loops at the front of his jeans, “You didn’t breathe in enough. Open up your lungs and breathe like you mean it.”

Erwin drew in his brows and lifted the cigarette back to his lips. He took a deep breath this time and choked on it immediately, breaking into a violent coughing fit.

Levi couldn’t contain himself anymore and started laughing his ass off.

Erwin was close to being brought to the ground by a cigarette and it was hilarious.

“You’ve never touched a cig in your life have you?” Levi asked when he could talk again.

Erwin dropped it to the ground and tapped his foot over it a few times, “Was I even a bit convincing?”

“Not at all.”

Erwin chuckled, “I just wanted to have something in common, I mean you are-” Erwin gestured to Levi with his hand.

“I’m what?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.. cool. You’re cool. And I’m a nerd. We have nothing in common and you could do so much better and-”

“Dude, shut up.”

Erwin snapped his mouth shut.

“How do you know we don’t have anything in common?” 

Erwin opened his mouth to answer but Levi stopped him, “It was a rhetorical question. I’m not just how I look on the outside. I like to read, write and paint, I thoroughly enjoy physics and chem. I know five languages and have a close relationship with my mom. Does any of that show on the outside?”

Erwin kept looking at him.

“That was not rhetorical.”

“Oh, yes. No.. I mean no, it doesn't show.”

“See.”

“I.. I like reading too, and physics and chem.”

“No shit”, Levi snorted.

“I also like your laugh, it’s the first time I've heard it”, Erwin smiled.

Levi felt a blush creeping up his neck, “Thanks.”

“I would like to know more things about you that can't be seen on the outside. Would you get coffee with me tomorrow?” Erwin tried his luck.

Levi thought for a moment before answering, “Tea.”

“Really?”

“There’s one more thing you didn't know.”

Erwin beamed, “So, will you?”

“...Yes.”


End file.
